


First - Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng MDZS fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, mingyao, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mingyao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Lan Xichen met a youth full of determination and justice. He was attracted at the first sight. He fell in love at the second sight. And so, at the third sight, he...
Relationships: Lan Zhan x Wei Ying, Lan xichen x jiang cheng, lan huan x jiang wanyin, lan wangji x wei wuxian, lan xichen x jiang wanyin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Lionamoe's fanart <3

Caiyi Town. 

As the next sect leader, Lan Xichen was tasked with various cases. This time, he is tasked with the water ghouls that is a plague in Caiyi Town. The residents are not adept in swimming, and so when they were pulled to the water by the monsters, they could only accept their demise or else wait until someone saves them. 

A blue glare shot at the claw of the hideous creature pulling a woman’s ankle as its half body leaned on the shore while half of its body is submerged in the water. 

The woman was screaming until she felt the weight on her ankle disappeared. She immediately crawled away from the shore and hid behind the other residents. They watched as a talisman was stuck on the water ghoul’s forehead and it immediately was burned and turned to ashes. They turned to the direction where the talisman came from and found a handsome youth with a gentle expression and dark and deep eyes. “Zewu-jun!” they exclaimed. 

Lan Xichen turned to them and politely bowed. “Was anyone injured?” he asked. 

“No.” The residents answered and shook their head, thankful for the rescue. 

Lan Xichen nodded and turned to his fellow disciples. “It seems like we’re out of hand...” he sighed and looked at the now calm river. “All of you, stay here and watch if any of the water ghouls come back. Protect the people.” He told them as he unsheathed Shuoye. 

“Zewu-jun, what about you?” they asked. 

“I’m going to fetch Wangji.” He answered, then flew in the air with his sword. He never disturbs his younger brother from his studies. However, the matter cannot be delayed. And so, he went straight to the Cloud Recesses. As he remembers, his uncle is out today and so his younger brother and the disciples from the other sects studying in their sect has no class today. 

Maybe he could also drop by them and greet them while he’s on his way and check them how they are in their studies. He isn’t aware that this short trip of his fetching his brother will lead him to checking out a certain someone. 

Cloud Recesses. 

“I am sorry for the wait, brother.” Lan Wangji said and respectfully bowed as he apologizes. He was in the Library Pavilion when he heard from the message talisman that flew to him his elder brothers voice. He immediately left and went to his room to get his sword. Then, Lan Xichen arrived and saw him come out of his room. 

Lan Xichen forced himself not to grimace and smiled helplessly as he stared at his younger brother. He is too strict to himself. He thought and sighed in his heart. “No problem. I also went back to restock my talismans.” He told him and smiled, full of understanding. 

Lan Wangji nodded. They walked and was passing by the Conference Room when they heard voices coming their way. 

“Wei-xiong, you really struck it lucky. The old man went to our sect’s Discussion Conference last night, so we don’t have classes for a few days!” it was Nie Huaisang’s voice. What he meant was the Discussion Conference in QingheNie sect.

“A lucky strike, indeed, almost as if Heaven is blessing me with its clouds.” Hearing the voice, Lan Wangji’s brows knitted. 

“When he comes back, you’re still gonna get your punishment.” Another voice of a youth said. It was clear, like the ripple of water in a calm lake. 

The Twin Jades of the Lan Clan heard footsteps and saw three youths walking towards them. One is Nie Huaisang, and with him as two youths wearing the purple uniform of the YunmengJiang sect. One of them is taller than the other, wearing a smile on his face. The other has a stern face, as if always plagued by a problem.   
This made Lan Xichen puzzled. Clearly the other is younger than him, yet he has more problem than I? He thought, seemingly amused. I wonder what problems could the youth facing be making him frown like that? However, a loud voice woke him up from his thoughts. 

“There are two Lan Zhan-s!” the youth in the middle exclaimed when he saw them. 

Earlier, hearing the voice made Lan Wangji’s brows knit. Now seeing the face, Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the youth. Lan XiChen was puzzled by his younger brother’s behavior. He turned to the three before them and smiled, “And you are…?” he asked, his eyes subtly landed on the youth beside the one Lan Wangji is glaring at. 

Jiang Cheng already recognized the person beside Lan Wangji is Lan Xichen, titled Zewu-jun. He showed his respect with a salute, “Jiang Wanyin of Yunmeng.” He said and stood straight. Wow... he’s really the most handsome cultivator. He thought as he stared at Lan Xichen’s face, unaware that the man is also secretly looking at him. Lan Wangji, preoccupied by Wei Wuxian, didn’t notice his elder brother’s covert behavior. 

Wei Wuxian, dense as he always is, followed, “Wei Wuxian of Yunmeng.” He said and bowed. 

Lan Xichen started from Wei Wuxian’s voice. He turned to him (WWX) and returned the salute of the two youths from YunmengJiang sect. 

Nie Huaisang, who’s silently watching the four in front of him, spoke, “Brother Xichen.” He called. What’s with them? He thought, referring to the four people who has their eyes on each other. 

Lan Xichen finally turned to Nie Huaisang who was ignored. “Huaisang, a while ago, as I returned from Qinghe, your brother asked of your studies. How is it? This year, will you be able to pass?” he asked. 

Nie Huaisang replied, “Generally speaking, yes…” He seemed like a wilted cucumber, looking at Wei WuXian in a helpless way. 

Wei WuXian grinned, “Zewu-Jun, what are you two going out for?” he asked. 

Lan Xichen, asked by this question, finally remembered the reason he went back. “To exterminate a water ghoul. We were short of hands, so I came back to find Wangji.” He answered and glanced at his younger brother, who ‘frowned’ in his eyes. 

Lan WangJi spoke coldly, “Brother, we do not need to engage in small talk. This matter permits no delay; it is time for us to depart.” He told Lan Xichen. 

Wei Wuxian cut him off, “Wait, wait, wait. I know how to catch watch water ghouls. Zewu-jun, why don’t you take us along?” he asked and looked at Lan Xichen. 

They’re going with us? Lan Xichen thought, his eyes secretly glanced at Jiang Cheng who’s silently watching them. He smiled without words. As much as I want to, but... 

Lan Wangji ruthlessly declared, “It is against the rules.” He answered. 

Wei Wuxian frowned. “How is it against the rules? We used to catch water ghouls all the time in Yunmeng. Besides, we don’t have classes these days anyways.” He explained.   
Yunmeng was abundant in lakes and water, so it teemed with water ghouls. It was true that people of the YunmengJiang Sect were adept at this, and Jiang Cheng also wanted to make up for the face which the YunmengJiang Sect lost during this stay at the Lan Sect, “That’s right. Zewu-jun, we’d definitely be of help.” He said and bowed at Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen felt his heart fluttered as he looked at the youth’s submissive behavior. Actually, he already heard from his uncle about the antics of one of his (LQR) students when he and his uncle are talking. Because Wei Wuxian is too rambunctious, he knew his uncle is having a headache of the youth. And so, he also understood that his younger brother, like his uncle, can’t stand Wei Wuxian since Lan Wangji is the object of Wei Wuxian’s affection – err, teasing. 

“It is not necessary. The GusuLan Sect is also…” Lan Wangji refused, but Lan Xichen cut him off. 

“Sure, then. Many thanks for your help.” Lan Xichen said. His eyes covertly falling to Jiang Cheng. He knows that Jiang Cheng only offered their help to make up for Wei Wuxian’s ‘crimes’, but even so, he (LXC) can’t help to want to stare a bit more at the youth. He find the youth’s expressions amusing – his frown, his eyerolls, his grimace, and when he purses his lips... he thought as his eyes fell on Jiang Cheng’s pouting lips. He looked away and turned to Wei Wuxian and instructed him and Jiang Cheng to make preparations while Nie Huaisang will be staying here in Cloud Recesses. 

Lan Wangji looked at them from behind, his brows knitted with confusion, “Brother, why did you decide to bring them? Exterminating ghouls is not suited for joking around.” He asked his elder brother. 

Lan Xichen answered, “The head disciple and only son of Sect Leader Jiang are quite well-known in Yunmeng. It is likely that they know more than joking around.” He explained. 

Although Lan WangJi didn’t express his opinion, the phrase “I beg to differ” was written all over his face.

Lan Xichen spoke again, “And, also, you wish for him to go as well, do you not?” he added. 

Lan WangJi was stunned.

Lan Xichen smiled, secretly teasing. “I only agreed because you looked as if you wanted the head disciple of Sect Leader Jiang to come with you.” He told him. 

A silence fell upon them, as if the air was frozen solid.

Only after a while did Lan Wangji finally respond, speaking with great difficulty, “There was no such thing.” He said. 

Lan Xichen finally laughed. No need to be shy, Wangji. He thought as he looked at Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian coming their way. Since I also want him (JC) to come, too. His smile became wider. “Let us depart.” He said as he mounted Shuoye. 

“Yes.” The three accompanying him answered and also mounted their sword. 

Thus, two pairs flew towards the Caiyi Town – not for a date, but to exterminate the water ghouls. 

Cloud Recesses. 

Since they can’t chase out the Waterborne Abyss, the GusuLan sect sealed it up on the lake. Lan Xichen finally managed to have a rest. He sat on a bench and opened a book to read to. 

“Jiang Cheng, walk slower. You’re almost shaking me off.” Wei Wuxian complained as he rode on Jiang Cheng’s back. His whole body is aching after he was punished from breaking the rules – and he even dared roped Lan Wangji with him. How bold. 

Jiang Cheng frowned. “Is simply carrying you not up to your standards?!” he asked. 

Wei Wuxian felt wronged. “I never asked you to carry me, in the beginning.” He answered. 

Jiang Cheng was enraged, “If I don’t carry you, you’d probably stay in their ancestral hall and roll on the ground all day long. I don’t have that thick of a face to lose! Lan WangJi even had fifty more strikes than you, and he even walked by himself. Yet, you have the nerve to pretend that you’re crippled. I don’t want to carry you any more. Get off, now!” he scolded. 

Wei Wuxian shook his head and acted pitiful. “No, I’m wounded.” He told him. 

The person silently reading his book heard them. He raised his head to look, even though he already knew who is the owner of one of the voices. He didn’t know his lips automatically smiled and he stood up. He walked towards them. 

The group joked around on the narrow path made of white stones. They walked right into a person in white robes, holding a book as he passed by. 

Lan Xichen, planning to have an ‘accidental encounter’, stopped with wonder and smiled at the group. “What is going on, here?” he asked, his eyes swept the group even though he’s only wanting to see one person among them. 

Jiang Cheng, totally unaware of the schemes in the heart of the surprisingly black-bellied most handsome and refined cultivator Lan Xichen, felt extremely awkward, not knowing how to reply. He felt embarrassed in front of Lan Xichen. He felt ashamed for their YunmengJiang sect because of Wei Wuxian’s antics. 

Nie Huaisang, who felt being ignored again, answered. “Xichen-ge, Wei-xiong was punished with more than a hundred strikes of the ruler. Is there any medicine?!” he asked, panicked. He felt pity on Wei Wuxian, albeit the guy brought it upon himself. 

“Was this done by Wangji? Is Young Master Wei still able to walk? What in the world happened?” Lan Xichen asked, worried because of Wei Wuxians exaggerated pitiful cries. Although he knew Wei Wuxian may be acting some parts, but he is aware how painful it is to be hit by their clan’s Punishment Ruler. 

Of course, Jiang Cheng didn’t dare to say that Wei WuXian was at fault. Thinking back, it was them who urged Wei WuXian to buy liquor. Each and every one of them should have been punished. He could only speak in a vague way, “It’s fine, it’s fine; it’s not that serious! He can walk. Wei WuXian, why are you still up there?!” he scolded Wei Wuxian, again. 

Wei WuXian spoke, “I can’t walk.” He raised his red palms, which were swollen a few sizes larger, and complained to Lan Xichen, “ZeWu-Jun, your younger brother is so cruel.”

Lan Xichen examined his palms, “Yes, the punishment is quite severe, indeed. It is likely that the swelling will not subside until after three or four days.” He answered. 

Jiang Cheng really didn’t know that the beating was so severe. He exclaimed, “What? Not after three or four days? His legs and his back were also hit by the discipline rulers. How can Lan WangJi do this?!” He spoke the last sentence with resentment in spite of himself, and only realized it after Wei Wuxian secretly smacked him. 

However, Lan Xichen didn’t mind it at all. How cute his worried face is. He thought as he stared at Jiang Cheng. He smiled, “Nevertheless, it is not severe enough to require medication.” He told Jiang Cheng to relieve the other’s anxiety and worry for his (JC) adoptive brother. Moreover... He turned to Wei Wuxian. “Young Master Wei, let me tell you a way for your injuries to be healed in just a few hours.” He said and smiled as he told him about the cold springs which he knew where his younger brother will be going to. I can also help Wangji... he thought, his smile becoming wider as he glanced at Jiang Cheng. Us, the Twin Jades of Lan, and the Two Heroes of Yunmeng... his heart can’t help but beat faster. 

He cleared his throat as he suppress his feelings. He then excused himself and left the group. 

After that, he had no chance to see the youth since the youth came back to Yunmeng after he finished his studies in the Cloud Recesses. Also, he had no time to even visit the youth in his home since he (LXC) became too busy in his work in his sect. He could only sigh as he suppress the longing he felt, missing Jiang Cheng’s face. Every passing day he felt like his heart is being scratched since he can’t see Jiang Cheng. 

Not until a year later, the Discussion Conference in the Qishan happened. He felt he saw the light of the day since he can finally see the person he’d been missing for a long time. He signed up, together with his younger brother whom he knows also missed the other youth of Yunmeng. 

Qishan. 

“Hey! Wangji-xiong, it’s you!” Wei Wuxian called when he recognized Lan Wangji, who was handsomely dressed on the red rounded-necked robes which is the uniform for the archery competition in the Discussion Conference. 

In the past, Wei Wuxian only seen Lan Wangji in the plain “mourning clothes” of the GusuLan Sect’s uniform, never in such a bright, eye-catching outfit. Along with that overly-pretty face of Lan Wangji’s. Now that they met again, Wei Wuxian’s eyes had momentarily been blinded by his looks, failing to immediately recognize him.

On the other hand, as soon as Lan Wangji finished testing his bow, he walked away at once. 

Awkwardly, Wei Wuxian turned to Jiang Cheng, “He ignored me again. Huh.” He said and frowned. 

Jiang Cheng glanced at him with indifference, also deciding to ignore him. He looked away, only for his gaze caught sight of the most handsome person in the area. 

It was Lan Xichen, looking gorgeously in the red uniform prepared for them for the competition. Lan Xichen is dubbed as the most handsome cultivator. Indeed, he is. If the man is already very handsome in his sect’s (GusuLan) white uniform, looking pure and jaded, then this time, he looked devilishly attractive in red. Like a succubus tempting you... this thought made Jiang Cheng’s face flushed. Immediately, he looked away, missing the gaze of the man that has been on his mind right now. 

Lan Xichen longingly gazed at Jiang Cheng. He saw Jiang Cheng wearing the red uniform, which added to the youth’s already young face more handsomeness. However, in his (LXC) eyes, the red clothes the youth is wearing doesn’t look like a uniform, but wedding clothes. He (LXC) felt his throat became dry and he gulped. He suddenly felt that the sea of red uniforms looked like a sea of fire, making him feel hot. He used his qi to regulate his body temperature and, hesitatingly but finally withdrawing his gaze from Jiang Cheng. 

There were more than twenty entrances to the shooting range; each sect’s was different. As Lan Wangji walked toward the entrance of the GusuLan Sect, Wei Wuxian sneaked over before he could. Lan Wangji shifted to the one side, and he shifted to the side as well. Lan Wangji moved to the other side, and he moved to the other side as well. In short, he simply refused to let Lan Wangji pass.

In the end, standing where he was, Lan Wangji raised his chin slightly. In a serious tone, he spoke, “Excuse me.” He said. 

Wei Wuxian, “You’re finally gonna talk to me? Were you pretending that you didn’t know me or that you didn’t hear me?”

Not far away, the boys from other sects all stared at them. Some laughed, some exclaimed. Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue impatiently. With arrows on his back, he walked toward another entrance. Lan Xichen also saw this scene. He shook his head in helplessness and also amusement. Seeing Jiang Cheng already went away, he followed him. 

They haven’t seen each other for a year. Surely, they must have many things to talk about. Too many he will occupy all of Jiang Cheng’s time.

Thinking this, he slipped away from the GusuLan sect disciples and secretly followed Jiang Cheng’s steps. 

Lan Wangji raised his eyes coldly and repeated, “Excuse me.” He told Wei Wuxian. 

A faint smile by his lips, Wei Wuxian raised his brows and turned to the side. The arch door of the entrance was rather narrow. Lan Wangji could only brush by him as he walked in.

After he entered, Wei Wuxian shouted from behind him, “Lan Zhan, your forehead ribbon is crooked.” He told Lan Wangji. 

All disciples from prominent sects took great care to maintain their appearances, especially those from the GusuLan Sect. Hearing this, Lan Wangji reached to adjust it without a second thought. Yet, the forehead ribbon was clearly as proper as always. Turning around, he casted an annoyed look at Wei Wuxian. The latter only laughed as he turned to the 

YunmengJiang Sect’s entrance.

After everyone had entered and the competition had officially began, one by one, disciples left due to accidentally shooting normal mannequins.

Lan Xichen made his footsteps lighter as he silently followed Jiang Cheng, not too fast nor too slow. Earlier, he wanted to approach Jiang Cheng and talked to him. However, he stopped at the last minute, feeling his heart itching and somewhat shy. His hand trembled since he badly wanted to touch the other. If he’d just suddenly approach him, he doesn’t know what would he do to the other. Also – he raised his head and looked at Jiang Cheng’s group. There are other people, and so he just can’t be that careless. 

Jiang Cheng suddenly stopped and turned to his group. “Let’s all split up. If we’d hunt by groups, we can only find few targets.” He told them. 

“Yes!” the YunmengJiang disciples answered and immediately dispersed. 

Jiang Cheng was left alone. He looked around for a target, then pulled his bowstring. “Who is it?” he asked, slowly tugging the bowstring. He already noticed a burning gaze on his back. An enemy? He thought, his bowstring became taut because of being pulled. 

Lan Xichen stopped in his steps. Ah. I was careless in the end. He thought and smiled. He finally approached Jiang Cheng now that the other is alone. 

Hearing no answer but only approaching footsteps, Jiang Cheng turned and aimed the bow behind him. However, his eyes went wide when he saw Lan Xichen standing behind him. Surprised, his hand holding the arrow loosened and the arrow shot towards Lan Xichen. He felt his heart stopped and his face paled as the arrow flew towards the man. 

Lan Xichen immediately caught the arrow. The arrow dispersed into violet qi and disappeared. “It’s been a year and two months we haven’t seen each other. Young master Jiang’s greeting is… intense.” He said and smiled at Jiang Cheng. “Could it be young master Jiang missed me very much?” he asked, his voice teasing and at the same time inquiring. 

However, Jiang Cheng, still was shocked, didn’t notice the meaning behind Lan Xichen’s words. “Z-Zewu-jun!” he exclaimed and his face flushed. He immediately put away his bow and bowed. “I apologize for my sudden behavior.” He said, nervous. He almost killed the other! 

Lan Xichen felt a little disappointment because of his unanswered question. Nevertheless, he chuckled. The youth seemed to not change since he last saw him. He’s still the same youth full of determination and justice. Although the youth should know he (LXC) can dodge that attack, still the youth is apologize. Sometimes, too much courtesy is annoying. He thought. An example is his younger brother. Courtesy puts a distance between people. Too much courtesy puts one in a pedestal. This just further his distance towards the youth. He sighed in his heart. “Don’t mind it. I am fine.” He told the youth and raised his hand to help the youth stand straight. However, his hand touched the youth’s hands. He felt like his skin was electrified and as his hand touched the youth longer, he felt the burning sensation. His fingers twitched and slowly felt the youth’s skin against his. From the youth’s palm… to his fingers… he felt his heart beating faster and faster. 

Jiang Cheng felt the other fell silent. He felt his heart sank as he stood straight when the other helped him up. “Z-Zewu-jun…” he called, his heart beating fast in nervousness. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he withdrew his hand, unknowingly made the other feel a sense of loss. “I-I’m really sorry… I didn’t do it on purpose! I’m sorry!” he said and lowered his head and immediately ran away. Geez! What did I do? Will he get mad? He might think I hate him! Ugh! He ran and disappeared. 

Lan Xichen was left speechless. Just when he woke up from his daze he saw the other had already disappeared. “What…” he felt his heart sank. Did I scare him? He noticed me? He felt his face burned, ashamed. He lowered his hands that were still raised as he lowered his head in shame. I scared him because of my uncontrolled feelings… he thought and walked away. 

He continued to hunt the targets to vent out his self-anger. 

Jiang Cheng finally felt his burning face cooled down. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He saw a target and immediately shot it. However, he suddenly saw Lan Xichen’s face. His eyes went wide and his hands shook. He missed his target. He sighed and lowered his bow. He still can’t overcome that feeling earlier. He felt his heart is being twisted. He bit his lip. “Should I apologize again?” he said and sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw something white fluttered. Then, he felt his eyes being covered from behind. “What – “ he exclaimed when he felt he was hugged from behind by a strong arm, tight and steady but not hurting him. The other arm was on his other side and a hand is covering his eyes. “Who –“ he said, confused. He raised his hand and touched the person behind him. However, the person behind him slightly moved his head back. Jiang Cheng felt the tip of his fingers touched something smooth and soft and it moved. He was about to remove it but his hand slid down and touched a big but smooth hand. He was about to remove the hand when he felt his head being turned. His eyes went wide. Will the enemy twist his head off? He thought, alarmed. However, what death that he thought didn’t arrive. Instead, he felt something warm and soft was pressed against his lips. This is - ! He thought, his eyes went wide and his face burned when he realized he was being kissed! Who dared -?! He thought, his face red both in anger and embarrassment. Who is this?! Why are they kissing him?! He thought as he felt his eyes watered and a sob came out of his mouth, his voice wronged. 

Lan Xichen froze when he felt his palm covering Jiang Cheng’s eyes became wet and he heard the youth’s sob. He felt his heart being squeezed. Wanyin… he thought as he stared at the youth’s face, tears trickling from his hand covering his (JC) eyes. Wanyin… earlier, he felt elated when he saw the youth again. His emotions gotten over him and he approached the youth, only to see he youth’s melancholic face. He knew, the youth must be thinking of his ‘mistake’ earlier. He opened his mouth to call the youth. However, when he saw the youth’s face, he felt his heart wanting to get out of his chest. For one year… he never saw him. For one year… he never heard his voice. For one year… he never felt his presence. Wanyin… he thought, he felt like he’s going crazy. And so, he hid behind the youth so that the youth would not see his face and kissed him. The moment his lips touched those soft lips he always dreamed of kissing, he felt his heart and body would explode. He felt his soul stirred. Ah… Wanyin… he thought. I love you so much. Can you feel it? He thought as he slowly let go of the youth. You might. That is why you got scared. I scared you… because I love you… he thought and closed his eyes as his tears fell. He immediately flew up in the trees and flew away. 

Jiang Cheng immediately turned around. However, he didn’t see anyone. Who was it?! He thought as he looked around. However, not a soul was in sight. He thought it might be his imagination, but immediately discarded that thought. He could still feel the warmth against his lips. Was it just my eyes failing me…? He thought when he remembered. 

Between the fingers covering his eyes, he thought he saw a forehead ribbon sewn with drifting clouds pattern. 

On the other hand… 

Wei WuXian was still holding the soft ribbon in his hand, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t on purpose. Here, you can tie it up again.” He told Lan Wangji.

Lan WangJi’s expression was darker than ever. It almost seemed as if a cloud of black fog hovered over his face. As he clenched his arrow, veins climbed over the back of his hand. He appeared so angry that his body was almost shaking. Seeing that even his eyes looked bloodshot, Wei WuXian couldn’t help but squeeze the forehead ribbon, Am I sure that the thing I pulled of is a forehead ribbon and not some part of his body?

Shocked that he dared to squeeze it, Lan WangJi snatched the forehead ribbon from his hands as fast as he could.

Wei WuXian let go the moment he snatched it. The rest of the Lan Sect’s disciples ceased with their attacks as well, and everyone came over. 

Arm around his younger brother, Lan Xichen talked to the unspeaking Lan WangJi in a low voice. After he kissed Jiang Cheng, he continued shooting the targets again to vent out his emotions again. Because if he didn’t, he’d suffer in qi deviation. “Wangji.” He called to his younger brother as he appeased him. 

All of the others seemed similarly serious, as though they were facing a powerful enemy. They shook their heads as they spoke, glancing at Wei WuXian with odd, indescribable looks on their faces.

Wei WuXian only heard a few vague terms, such as “accident”, “calm down”, “no need to worry”, “a man”, “the sect rules”, and so on. He felt even more confused. After glowering at him one last time, Lan WangJi turned around and walked alone toward the outside of the range.

Jiang Cheng walked out of the entrance, still absent-minded of what had just happened. The competition had already ended. Fingers still pressed on his lips like earlier when another lips pressed on his lips, he felt his face flushed. However, he woke from his daze when he heard a commotion. Feeling that only Wei Wuxian could create this ruckus, he came over and asked, “What did you do, this time? Didn’t I tell you not to tease him? Your day just won’t be complete unless you dig your own grave at least once, huh?” he asked. His emotions now calmed down. 

Wei WuXian shrugged, “I said that his forehead ribbon was crooked. I was tricking him the first time but the second time was real. He didn’t believe me and got mad. I didn’t pull off his forehead ribbon on purpose. Why do you think he’s so angry? He’s not even participating in the contest anymore.”

Jiang Cheng mocked, “Isn’t it clear? It’s because he especially hates you!” he told the other outright. He sighed when the other just shrugged at him. He shook his head and his sight landed on the GusuLan sect. His feeling of guilt earlier returned. Earlier, he pointed an arrow on Lan Xichen. Now, Wei Wuxian pulled the important ribbon of Lan Wangji. 

Suddenly, he felt like the YunmengJiang Sect was born to offend the GusuLan Sect. With a heavy heart, he sighed and turned to pat Wei Wuxian on the shoulder and walked to line up in their sect’s designated area. 

Just as Jiang Cheng left, Lan Xichen looked at the youth walking away. Wanyin… he thought and looked at Wei Wuxian following Jiang Cheng. Then, he looker at his younger brother whose face is now red. Others might think it was because of anger and embarrassment, but Lan Xichen knew better. Wangji… how lucky you are for making other know that young master Wei is yours. When can I… he thought and touched his forehead ribbon that was unnoticeably crooked. Jiang Cheng touched it earlier, trying to find out his identity. 

He suddenly thought he should’ve kissed Jiang Cheng in front of everyone, so that they would see Jiang Cheng touching his forehead ribbon, and he would announce his feelings in front of everyone – including Jiang Cheng. 

However, all those were just wishful thoughts. 

What happened after that, Lan Xichen got no time to mull over his feelings. The Wen Sect was enraged of what happened at the discussion conference they hosted. Finally openly started their oppression, they targeted the GusuLan sect first. They burned down the Cloud Recesses, the Library Pavilion, and his father that was in closed cultivation was killed.  
Amidst the darkness, he met Jin Guangyao and the man helped him get through his dark times. He was very thankful and promised to also help the other when the other is in need of his help. Then, finally, he met Jiang Cheng again after Lan Wangji found him on the way Lan Wangji was looking for Wei Wuxian’s whereabouts. 

“Wany – ! Young master Jiang.” He was about to call when he changed his address. It was his private call to Jiang Cheng in his heart. He calmly walked towards Jiang Cheng who was covered by a blanket, staring at the space. “How are you?” he quietly asked as his hand raised. 

“Wretched.” Jiang Cheng coldly answered, his voice emotionless. 

Lan Xichen’s hand that was raised trembled and stopped. Wanyin… he thought, feeling his heart hurt and his eyes tearing up as he looks at Jiang Cheng. Gone is the youth he once knew. He was replaced by desolation and coldness. Wanyin… he closed his hand and lowered it. Even though what happened to him (LXC) is tragic, but it was not as tragic as what happened to Jiang Cheng. Everything of Jiang Cheng was lost. His family… his sect… even Wei Wuxian who was known to have been thrown to Yiling by Wen Chao and Wang Lingjiao, Wen Zhuliu included. 

“I’ll kill them…” he heard Jiang Cheng muttered, his face dark. “I’ll definitely kill them… damn Wens… bastards…” he continued. 

Lan Xichen’s tears fell as he helplessly reached out to Jiang Cheng. However, his hand stopped before he could touch him. Wanyin… my dear Wanyin… he thought. He badly wanted to touch him… hug him… to relieve his (LXC) pain. However… he clenched his fist as he lowered his head. He could only stay by his side, standing beside him. Accompanying him. Wangji… he thought as he turned and walked away when he saw Jiang Cheng buried his face on his knees and cried. He can’t stand to hear him cry. If only he could kill Wen Ruohan right now… kill Wen Chao… kill Wen Zhuliu… kill Wang Lingjiao! He thought and punched the pillar next to him. He heard it cracked and shook. His knuckle bled, however he didn’t mind the pain. Was this how you felt when you also accompanied young master Wei? He thought and looked at his younger brother who’s staring in the space again, wondering if Wei Wuxian would suddenly pop out and tell them that everything is just a nightmare. However, he knew it was impossible. 

There is no need for answer, he knew that himself. They all knew that everything – their suffering will end only when they would end the Wen clan’s tyranny.   
He could only silently help Jiang Cheng as the other rebuild his sect and silently support as they all began the Sunshot Campaign to bring down the Wen clan. Him watching Jiang Cheng from behind as Jiang Cheng advance to avenge his family… how can I enter his eyes? His heart? He thought. But, he knows that this isn’t the right time. Not yet. He clenched his fists as he watched Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji walk away to hunt down the Wens while also searching for Wei Wuxian, their hope never died but instead burned more to find their friend. 

“Young master Lan.” He heard Meng Yao called after Meng Yao gave him a tip about Wen Ruohan’s movements. 

Lan Xichen woke up from his daze and turned his sight from the direction where Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji left. “Yes?” he said, then added. “I thought I already told you not to call me that.” He told Meng Yao. 

“Young master Lan is jesting.” Meng Yao just said and chuckled. “Young master Lan is worried for second young master Lan?” he asked, then paused. “But of course. The fight against the Wens are dangerous. Second young master Lan should be very careful.” He said. 

Lan Xichen nodded, then shook his head. “Actually, that isn’t it.” He said, then took a deep breath. He already had regarded Meng Yao as his confidant, and so he told him what worries him. “What worries me… is that in Wangji’s heart, young master Wei is very important.” He said. 

“… young master Wei?” 

Lan Xichen nodded. “Yes.” He said. “Wangji has never had a friend before, until young master Wei appeared. Young master Wei… he was the first friend Wangji had. And so, Wangji… he is desperately looking for young master Wei, hoping the other is still alive.” He sighed and closed his eyes, his worry finally had lifted in his heart after he said it. He can’t tell it to his uncle Lan Qiren since he knew his uncle would just cough blood if he (LQR) would know of this secret. 

“Young master Wei… is in second young master Lan’s heart?” Meng Yao said. “He cherishes him?” he added. 

Lan Xichen nodded. Indeed. This is the truth, and so there is no need to hide this. 

“… I wonder about young master Jiang.” Meng Yao suddenly said. 

Hearing about Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen sharply turned. “Why?” he asked.

“I now understand about second young master Lan’s intention of finding young master Wei.” Meng Yao said. “However, young master Jiang…” he said and paused.

Lan Xichen felt his heart jolt. He had a bad feeling about this. “What is it?” he asked. “Wasn’t it because young master Wei is Wanyin’s brother?” he asked, unaware of his slip because he was caught off guard and even he is unguarded towards Meng Yao. 

Meng Yao put his fingers on his chin, thinking. “Young master Wei is young master Jiang’s adoptive brother.” He corrected. “He is the son of sect leader Jiang’s (JFM) servant.” He said.

“… wasn’t it because Wanyin is close with young master Wei…?” Lan Xichen asked, his voice growing weaker. He started to waver just because of few words. 

“… maybe.” Meng Yao just said. Then, he left to return to the QishanWen sect as a spy. 

Lan Xichen was left with his heart feeling unsettled. This feeling grew when he saw Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng came back with Wei Wuxian. He felt his heart sank. However, what broke his heart completely was because he saw Jiang Cheng was laughing, his eyes even sparkling as he talked with Wei Wuxian – whose face is now cold and stern, like a mirror to Lan Wangji’s face. However, he (LXC), as Lan Wangji’s elder brother, could see his younger brother’s dim eyes regained its light again. He is happy for his brother, but he can’t completely be happy since his brother’s happiness is the source of his sadness. 

Wanyin… he thought when he saw Jiang Cheng turned and looked at him. He (LXC) should be happy because the youth that he knew before is now back. However, he just can’t. “Zewu-jun!” Jiang Cheng called, his clear voice now upbeat again like in the past. “Wei Wuxian is back!” he told him, excitement on his face and voice is visible. Lan Wangji, following behind the two, nodded. He’s obviously more than happy. 

Yes. Wei Wuxian is back. However, can he (LXC) have his hope back? He thought as he forced a smile to Wei Wuxian. “Young master Wei. Welcome back.” He told him. He now realized too late. If he only knew… should he have wished Wei Wuxian to not come back? But how about Wangji? This confusion… he looked at the smiling Jiang Cheng. Wanyin… 

He realized, all this while, that Jiang Cheng may be in love with Wei Wuxian. 

(A/N: geez. Look at how scheming JGY is. He made LXC astray. Please see more in the extras later.)

After Wei Wuxian’s comeback, his heart felt cold as he could only continue to watch Jiang Cheng from afar. He suppressed his feelings, telling himself that Jiang Cheng is the only family left of Jiang Cheng aside from Jiang Yanli. However, everything changed when Jin Zixuan died, followed by Jiang Yanli. Jiang Cheng hated Wei Wuxian, even after Wei Wuxian’s death, his hate continued. That time, he (LXC) felt glad even if he shouldn’t. He thought he could have a chance on Jiang Cheng.   
However, his reason remained. Lan Wangji became devastated after Wei Wuxian’s death. Lan Wangji was severely punished, and even drank himself and branded himself with a Wen slave mark like what Wei Wuxian had. Because of this, he (LXC) hated Wei Wuxian. He hated Wei Wuxian more when he noticed that Jiang Cheng became crazed of the practitioners of evil arts – like Wei Wuxian. It seems like, Jiang Cheng hasn’t completely forgotten Wei Wuxian. Instead, Jiang Cheng missed him more. He is just masking his love with his hate. 

Lan Xichen balled his fists as he calmed himself down. He can’t. He can’t have a qi deviation… he thought as he tried to calm his mind. Lan Wangji’s light out of the darkness which the cause is Wei Wuxian’s death is a Wen child that survived and he managed to bring home. The child was like a memento of Wei Wuxian since Wei Wuxian raised that child. Wen Yuan, now Lan Yuan, was single-handedly raised by Lan Wangji just like Wei Wuxian did to the child. He became a father in an instant. He named the child Lan Sizhui, which like his spiritual sustenance after Wei Wuxian was gone. He thought life would continue like this. However, sixteen years later and Wei Wuxian came back. He panicked, and felt fear Wei Wuxian would return to Jiang Cheng’s side. But, fortunately it didn’t happen. His younger brother instead was the one who brought Wei Wuxian home. 

He was on his way to Lanling when he heard a commotion in the entrance of the Cloud Recesses while he was on his way out. He saw his younger brother, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi with some of their disciples, together with a pretty young man who is hugging a donkey. He felt amused, and so he smiled. “WangJi never brings guests home. This is?” he asked, his gaze landed on the pretty young man hugging his donkey. He saw the young man’s expression and felt it was familiar. That face that looks like he was going to make a mischief… 

After a short chat and he left. Later, he suspected the pretty young man’s identity from his younger brother’s behaviors. His brother was acting like how he was when he was with Wei Wuxian before – just that he is unrestrained this time. Lan Wangju’s feelings cannot be restrained anymore. He (LXC) confirmed his suspicion when the two met with him while he was on his way to Lanling -just like his first meeting with Wei Wuxian after the man was reborn. A series of events led a suspicion to multiple deaths – Jin Guangyao was suspected, then Qin Su died, followed by Su She, and everything ended in Jin Guangyao’s death, which is from his hands and from Nie Huaisang’s plan. He was depressed of everything that’s happening. His most trusted person is the one scheming along (he didn’t know about NHS’s part). Wei Wuxian actually forgot the most crucial part of Lan Wangji’s confession. Wei Wuxian sacrificed his life because everyone was led by their nose by Jin Guangyao. Even he was led by the guy. He doesn’t hate him, just that he felt hurt by the man’s betrayal. Was Jin Guangyao’s words about Wanyin and young master Wei before was a lie? He thought, finally he felt the light. It must be. He thought as he felt his blood boiling and he stood up. He walked towards the door. It must be! 

He heard Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng’s conversation in the Guanyin temple. He could clearly see from their expression. Wei Wuxian only feel brotherly feelings towards Jiang Cheng since Wei Wuxian is in love with Lan Wangji all along. Wanyin… he thought. He really only felt hate towards Wei Wuxian. Before that… he thought as he remembered their words. Right! Jiang Cheng only feels dependence towards Wei Wuxian! He thinks of Wei Wuxian as an elder brother! He thought and opened the door wide, startling the disciples who passed by his quarters. 

“Z-Zewu-jun?!” they said, shocked, when they saw him. “Z-Z… Zewu-jun’s out! He’s finally out!” They all exclaimed as they ran away, bringing (shouting) the good news to the others. 

“Who’s yelling in the Cloud Recesses?!” Lan Qiren’s voice thundered. “No noise in the Cloud Recesses!” he added, his roaring voice brought chill down their spine. 

Lan Xichen, for the first time after the Guanyin temple incident, smiled. “You’re also shouting, uncle.” He said and helplessly sighed. He walked out of his room, carrying hope in his heart. 

For years I’ve kept this in my heart… 

Wanyin… my dear Wanyin…

I promise, this time, we will never be apart.

Their clan held a banquet as for their family celebration and also his ‘recovery’. His originally bright mood dampen when he heard from one of their elder’s mouth about Jin Guangyao’s crimes. Wei Wuxian is with them, now that he and Lan Wangji are married. He stared at the two, imagining himself and Jiang Cheng. However, even if he has his own assumptions, they were needed to be proven and confirmed. And so, after the banquet, he quietly approached the newly-wedded couple. 

“Brother.” Lan Wangji noticed his approach. He respectfully bowed. 

“Wangji.” He called. 

“Zewu-jun!” Wei Wuxian greeted and bowed. 

He turned to look at Wei Wuxian, the man whom he thought his rival. “Young master… Wei.” He called, paused for a moment since Wei Wuxian is now a Lan yet he can’t immediately adjust with the change. He cleared his throat, the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward because of that pause. He turned to his younger brother. “Wangji.” He called. “May I borrow young master Wei for a moment?” he asked. 

Lan Wangji paused. He could see his (LXC) brother’s hesitation. He helplessly smiled. Seeing his smile, Lan Wangji nodded. He glanced at his husband (WWX) before he left. “Zewu-jun, what is it?” Wei Wuxian immediately asked. He already noticed from the banquet that the man has something to tell him. That constant stare earlier… if only he not knew Lan Xichen is not a cut sleeve, he would think the man has a thing (in love) for him. Maybe that’s also the reason why Lan Wangji hesitated earlier. However, he is confident of his instinct. Lan Xichen is not a cut sleeve –

“Wanyin is not in love with you… is he?” He heard the man asked. 

“… huh?” he (WWX) said and sharply turned to Lan Xichen, feeling like his ears are failing him. “Zewu-jun, you – “ he said and was about to ask the man when he stopped after he saw Lan Xichen’s resolute eyes. His (WWX) eyes went wide. Wha – “You’re also a cut sleeve?!” he exclaimed in shock. 

It seems like his instinct is failing him after he married. 

Wei Wuxian immediately covered his mouth as he looked around. Fortunately, only Lan Wangji arrived since he really didn’t go far and immediately went back when he heard his husband’s voice. He first checked if his husband is alright before he turned to his elder brother. However, before he could speak, his husband Wei Wuxian hurriedly spoke. 

“L-Lan Zhan… Z-Zewu-jun… Zewu-jun’s - !” he said, his voice panicked and rattled, making one think something really has happened. 

Lan Xichen could feel himself being stabbed by his younger brother’s glare as Lan Wangji held his wife protectively. He sighed and covered his forehead as he helplessly looked at Wei Wuxian who always unintentionally creates misunderstanding. No wonder Wangji suffered for years… young master Wei is really one of his own… he thought. “Young master Wei, please speak clearly. Wangji misunderstood.” He patiently told him. 

“Eh? Ah – “ Wei Wuxian said and laughed when he looked at Lan Wangji’s icy glare towards his elder brother. “Lan Zhan!” he sweetly called as he held Lan Wangji’s face and turned it to him (WWX). He smiled as he pinched Lan Wangji’s poker face. “Nothing happened. I am perfectly fine since we only talked. Also – “ he said and playfully winked at Lan Wangji. “ – I am all yours, alright?” he said. 

Lan Wangji stared at his husband’s face. “Mn.” He expressionlessly said, however is ears are colored red. 

Lan Xichen sighed after being fed dog food and blinded by the couple. Wei Wuxian turned to him, then his smile turned awkward. “Zewu-jun… what did you mean by just now?” he carefully asked. Although he had an idea, but he don’t dare assume. 

Lan Wangji looked at the two of them. Before he could ask, Lan Xichen already spoke, answering both the two’s confusion. “I love Wanyin.” He said. “I love Jiang Wanyin.”   
Lan Wangji paused, his reaction cannot be seen from his face. However, Wei Wuxian had the biggest reaction. After all, it was a shock to him – both of being Lan Xichen a cut sleeve like them, and that it was Jiang Cheng whom Lan Xichen is a cut sleeve to. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words come out of him. He gulped, then took a deep breath to calm himself. “… are you sure?” he asked, both of Lan Xichen being a cut sleeve and Lan Xichen loving Jiang Cheng. 

Lan Xichen stared at Wei Wuxian. “Is this a refusal?” he asked, referring to Wei Wuxian’s permission of Lan Xichen pursuing Jiang Cheng as Jiang Cheng’s brother. After all, being a cut sleeve, though not being rejected in the cultivation world, but also not being approved by the society since it does not conform to the norms.   
However, to his surprise, Wei Wuxian shook his head. “That’s not it.” He said. He looked at Lan Xichen in the eye. “I won’t ask how you fell in love with Jiang Cheng, but only ask – “ he said. “ – are you sure of what you feel towards him?” he asked, his face serious. 

“Yes.” Lan Xichen answered, looking straight in Wei Wuxian’s eyes. “I loved him ever since we met – when you studied here in Cloud Recesses.” He told him. 

Wei Wuxian fell silent before his serious face cracked. “What?!” he said, shocked, as he stared at Lan Xichen with wide eyes. “… that long?!” he said. 

Lan Xichen nodded, then secretly sighed in relief. Does this mean I’ve got young master Wei’s approval? He thought, excitement growing in his heart. “Yes.” He answered as a sweet smile appeared on his face. “I was attracted by his upright attitude, his eyes had the look of determination – “ he started. “He had an air of justice on him…” he said and started to talk about Jiang Cheng. “His expressions looked cute – his frown, his glare…” he said, his usually gentle eyes looked gentler that they looked like they’re about to melt. 

Wei Wuxian was stunned speechless. This child-like person who is brimming with happiness as he excitedly talked about Jiang Cheng… is he the same Zewu-jun I know? He thought, his eyes had a blank look because of shock. He woke up when he felt Lan Wangji’s hand behind him. “Lan Zhan…” he called, hesitating as he glanced at Lan Xichen who looked liked immersed in his fantasy. He closed his eyes, can’t bear to look at Lan Xichen who is glowing with love. “Do you know about Zewu-jun’s feelings?” he asked his husband, though he already expected for his husband to be also clueless like him –

“Yes.” Lan Wangji nodded. 

“Right? Even you didn’t know. Who would’ve thought Zewu-jun is in… love… with Jiang Cheng… eh?” he said and looked at his husband’s handsome face. “Lan Zhan, just now, you said – “ he said. 

Lan Wangji stared at his husband’s face, serious but the words coming from him made Wei Wuxian’s mind blown away. “I saw brother kissing Jiang Wanyin in the hunting area – “ he said, then paused when he saw Wei Wuxian’s expression turned dark. 

“When was this?” 

Lan Wangji honestly answered. “During the QishanWen Sect Discussion Conference.” He said. 

Wei Wuxian slowly turned to Lan Xichen who is still smiling stupidly. He raised his hand and grabbed Lan Xichen’s robe on his chest. “Sect leader Lan.” He called, his voice menacing as he raised his dark face, his eyes glowing red as the resentful energy swirled around him. “You’ve already laid your hands on my poor innocent brother. How dare you not take responsibility for him?” he asked. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji called, worried for the both of them. To appease his love, he told added. “Jiang Wanyin touched my brother’s forehead ribbon.” He told him, indicating that in some way, Lan Xichen should have already promised himself (LXC) to Jiang Cheng as per their clan’s rule. 

However, this stoked Wei Wuxian’s anger more. “You even let my brother touch your forehead ribbon, yet didn’t marry him after?” he asked, his voice mocking. 

Lan Xichen want to face palm. Wangji… he thought. You can also create disaster just from your unintentional words. He thought and sighed. “I badly wanted to confess then marry Wanyin before. However, we’re in tumultuous time because of the Wen clan. And so, I could only bide my time.” He explained, then his face went serious. “After Wen Ruohan died, I want to confess again. However…” he said, then looked at Wei Wuxian. 

Wei Wuxian fell silent. He let go of Lan Xichen, and his dark expression disappeared. He clearly knows what Lan Xichen meant. He (WWX) created another wave (problem) because of his demonic cultivation. Then, Jiang Yanli and him (WWX) died. Jiang Cheng, aside from strengthening his sect, also needs to raise Jin Ling. Jiang Cheng was too busy to take a glance of his (JC) love life. Then, he (WWX) came back and disturbed Jiang Cheng’s life again. However, a series of unfortunate events directed by Jin Guangyao had happened and finally ended in Jin Guangyao’s death. They all only had managed to finally take a rest just now. 

“Young master Wei…” he called when he saw Wei Wuxian is just silent. He lowered his head, unintentionally poked Wei Wuxian’s sore spot. Seems like… I had my own way to poke a disaster. He thought and helplessly sighed. 

“You have my permission.” Wei Wuxian finally said. Lan Xichen looked at him. “You should also ask Jin Ling’s permission.” He told him. 

Lan Xichen nodded, his face serious. “I know.” He said. 

“However – “ he said and finally turned to him, his face serious. His expression overlapped the Yiling Patriarchs expression, who is also him. “ – even if you got Jin Ling’s permission, if Jiang Cheng disagrees, then take it as Jin Ling and my permission didn’t happen.” He said. “Jiang Cheng’s permission is what matters.” He told him. 

Lan Xichen nodded. “I understand, young master Wei.” He told him and smiled. Finally… he thought and looked at the sky when the sunlight hit his face. I can now pursue Wanyin. 

His long wait is over. 

Jiang Cheng read his subordinate’s report about the recent sighting of a corpse. “Hmm.” He hummed. “Send the new disciples in the patrolling team for them to gain experience.” He said as he wrote on a new paper and stamped it before he handed it to his subordinate. He stamped the report, marking it done and put it on the side. 

“Yes, sect leader.” His subordinate saluted and immediately left, bringing the new order to the others. 

Jiang Cheng finally heaved a sigh as he laid his back on the wall, taking a break. It’s been a long time since he last felt relaxed. That was when before Wei Wuxian died, and after Wei Wuxian came back alive. After the Guanyin temple incident which finally ended all the dangers lurking in the dark due to Jin Guangyao, finally, he (JC) could take breaks in between his work and he felt his body completely relaxed. He only got his sect to manage since Jin Ling already grew up and he only had to supervise him from time to time. 

He looked at the pile of papers on his desk. “Too much work… it’s really tiring to be a sect lea – “ 

“Sect leader Jiang.” A low and deep voice called. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide and he immediately sat upright when he heard and unfamiliar voice. However, his action was too abrupt he felt his waist snapped. “Oww!” he hissed in a whisper as he sent his hand on his back, holding his waist. 

“Sect leader Jiang! Are you alright?!” Lan Xichen worriedly asked as he ran towards Jiang Cheng and saw him holding his back. 

Jiang Cheng raised his head and looked at the newcomer. “Sect leader Lan.” He called, surprised. “What brought you here?” he asked. “You didn’t announce your arrival. I was surprised.” He said. 

“I told your disciples not to notify you, which is the cause why you got hurt. I apologize.” Lan Xichen said, guilt in his voice as he sent spiritual power to relieve the pain. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide as he looked in surprise. “Sect leader Lan, how kind of you.” He said. “Thank you.” He told him when he felt the pain is gone. 

Lan Xichen smiled as he stood in front of Jiang Cheng. “It’s nothing.” He told him. 

Jiang Cheng nodded. A moment of silence fell upon them. “Sect leader Lan. What brought you here?” he asked when he felt the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward. He lowered his head, pretending to read the reports. “Please have a seat.” He added when the other didn’t answer and so the silence continued. The GusuLan sect are really stifling people. He thought, remembered Lan Wangji’s taciturn attitude. How unlucky Wei Wuxian is marrying that guy. With that thought, he snorted. 

Lan Xichen, who was staring at Jiang Cheng’s face for a long time after finally seeing the other up close, woke from his daze when he heard the other laughed. He saw the other was smiling. A smile formed on his lips subconsciously. “Sect leader Jiang is laughing. I wonder what could it be?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng suddenly remembered there’s a visitor. He fixed his expression and coughed to hide his embarrassment. “Nothing. Just a thought.” He answered. 

“I wonder if sect leader Jiang could share it with me?” Lan Xichen asked. 

Jiang Cheng paused, then looked at him. “I just remembered Wei Wuxian and your brother’s marriage.” He finally answered. 

Hearing this, Lan Xichen paused, then his smile became wider. “Have sect leader Jiang thought of marriage?” he asked and stared at Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng froze. He raised his head and looked at Lan Xichen. He stared at the man before he spoke, his face went serious. “Is sect leader Lan here to ask me of my marriage?” he asked, puzzled. Why should this man care of my marriage? He thought and frowned. Was it because I am somewhat part of his family now that we are brothers-in-law? He thought. 

Lan Xichen suddenly chuckled, which woke Jiang Cheng from his thoughts. “Indeed, I am here for marriage.” Lan Xichen said.

Hearing this, Jiang Cheng’s brows knit. He can’t help but frown. “Now that only us as the sect leaders left, aside from Nie Huaisang, you want to care about my matters as fellow sect leaders?” he asked directly. 

Lan Xichen nodded. “Indeed.” He said and looked at Jiang Cheng’s face. “I want to care of your matters.” He answered. 

Jiang Cheng started to get irritated now. Displeasure was shown on his face as his eyes narrowed at Lan Xichen. “Sect leader Lan.” He called, his face dark while Lan Xichen’s face is bright. “As far as I can remember, our sects have a harmonious relationship, now that my brother is married on your sect. However – “ he said. “ – I clearly don’t remember we’ve engaged ourselves in each other’s matters? Why the sudden interest now?” he asked, frowning but his face is full of confusion. What the hell is this person planning now? He thought. He clearly remember that Lan Xichen had never involved himself in his (JC) own matters, aside from helping him rebuild his (JC) sect. He froze, realizing this thought. Wait. He thought, his eyes widened. He doesn’t plan to… he sharply turned to Lan Xichen who calmly stood up and stared at him. Wait. Is he – he thought, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. 

I guess this is enough stalling. Lan Xichen thought as he finally managed to calm his nerves after he got excited seeing Jiang Cheng again. Wanyin… he thought as he took a deep breath. “I want to propose an engagement – “ he said. 

However, Jiang Cheng cut him off. “Wait!” he said as he raised his hand to stop him from speaking, which startled him. Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Xichen, pleading in his eyes. “Please…” he said as he took a deep breath. “Don’t… don’t – “ he said, his eyes watered, on the verge of crying. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide when he saw Jiang Cheng is about to cry. Wanyin… he thought, feeling his heart hurt. Are you that afraid of me? He thought. “Wanyin – “ he called.

“Please don’t take my sect away from me!” Jiang Cheng said, his voice panicked and full of fear. 

Lan Xichen froze. “… what?” he said and looked at Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng finally raised his head and looked at Lan Xichen, his tears falling from his face. “… what?” he asked, confusion in his voice when he saw Lan Xichen’s indescribable expression. “Err, you…” he said, unsure. He looked at Lan Xichen, peeking at the expression on his face. “Aren’t you asking for my sect?” he asked. 

Lan Xichen felt like laughing and crying. “… how can you say that?” he asked. 

“Uhm…” Jiang Cheng said as he stood straight and started to think. “You helped me build my sect before so… you’re taking it back now?” he asked, telling him his thoughts. 

“… why should I help (give) you when I’ll just take it back?”

Jiang Cheng was taken aback, his forehead knotted. “Weren’t you taking it back?” he asked. 

This time, Lan Xichen smiled. He felt his heart itched as he stared at Jiang Cheng’s expression. Ah. Felt like time never changed. He thought, remembered their days in the Cloud Recesses when they were studying. “If I want to take your sect, what will you do?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide and he gaped at him, shocked. “You really want it back?!” he said. How cruel! He thought as hurt passed his eyes. He didn’t expect someone from the GusuLan can be cruel! And it’s their sect leader! Wait – he thought as he felt panicked. Wei Wuxian is now married at Lan Wangji! He looked at Lan Xichen before him, glaring. “Give me back my brother!” he told him. 

Lan Xichen’s brows raised, amused at Jiang Cheng. “Why?” he asked. 

“Because you are cruel!” Jiang Cheng finally said as he pointed him (LXC). “Thus, your brother that Lan Wangji should also be cruel towards my brother!” he concluded.

Pft -Lan Xichen’s lips pursed, forcing himself not to laugh. “Once married, cannot leave.” He shrugged. “So, how will you repay me if I won’t take your sect?” he asked and crossed his arms as he smiled at him (JC) brightly. 

Jiang Cheng froze. How hateful! He thought as he looked at Lan Xichen. He remembered how benevolent the man was before when he helped Wei Wuxian’s body recover by suggesting to him the cold springs. He also remembered the man helped him rebuild his sect. His eyes lowered as he remembered the past. How soft I become after I resolved my conflict with Wei Wuxian. He thought and looked away, feeling nostalgic. My methods in training my disciples also became kinder. It was because all the problems have passed. “I’ll pay you.” He answered. 

“We don’t accept money. Only give money.” Lan Xichen answered. One of the Lan clan’s rules is ‘Don’t accept rewards. Only punishment.’

Jiang Cheng frowned. “I only have money.” He said. 

“You can do service.” Lan Xichen said. 

Jiang Cheng felt his body froze and he paused for seconds before he exploded. Face red in anger and embarrassment, he glared at Lan Xichen. “You -!” he said as he pointed the man. “How vulgar!” he exclaimed. 

Lan Xichen’s brows raised. “How is it vulgar?” he asked. Before Jiang Cheng could speak, he added. “You can pay me through marriage.” He said, his eyes on the man. 

Jiang Cheng froze, feeling his face burned. “Marriage?” he said. “However, my brother is already married to Lan Wangji.” He said. 

“That doesn’t count.” Lan Xichen said. “Young master Wei doesn’t have the Jiang clan’s blood.” He explained. 

Jiang Cheng paused. Jiang blood? Does he mean – he thought and looked at Lan Xichen. “You mean… Ah Ling?” he said, his brows knit. He started to get mad again. “Ah Ling is a man!” he told him. 

“What if he’s a man?” 

“He’s still a child - !” 

“I agree. Also, young master Jin has the Jin clan’s blood.” Lan Xichen said. 

Jiang Cheng sighed in relief. He thought he’d marry Jin Ling off early. “Then… there’s no one left.” He said. “And so, I can’t pay you through marriage –“

Lam Xichen cut him off. “You can.” He said. 

“Huh?”

“There’s still one left.” 

“…” 

“Yes. You, sect leader Jiang – “ Lan Xichen smiled. “ – Wanyin.” He said. 

A second later and a white figure was flown out of the YunmengJiang sect leader’s room, courtesy of the Zidian whip. 

Days after that, the sight of the GusuLan sect leader in the YunmengJiang sect is now an everyday sight. After Lan Xichen confessed, the YunmengJiang sect disciples had gotten used to Lan Xichen visiting their sect leader Jiang Cheng after an initial shock in the first coupe of days. Lan Xichen relentlessly sent Jiang Cheng gifts as he confessed his love, while Jiang Cheng relentlessly rejected Lan Xichen again and again. Their brothers helplessly sighed on the sideline as they watched the two bicker. Jin Ling, although shocked at first after Lan Xichen asked permission from him to pursue Jiang Cheng, gave his permission in the end. He thought Lan Xichen fits all the criteria Jiang Cheng set for his wife – albeit a guy. 

Lan Xichen is the most handsome cultivator. He also has good cultivation. And, most of all, he is good to Jin Ling. Lan Xichen is also a respected sect leader. However, Jiang Cheng is rejecting him, which puzzled the cultivation world. Before, they somewhat reject cut-sleeves. However, after Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian got married, they got used to it. So what if they’re both males? As long as they cultivate and made each other stronger, then that’s good. What matters is the feelings! 

One day, they all finally found out the reason why Jiang Cheng refuses Lan Xichen. 

“Your clan wronged me!” Jiang Cheng told Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen was taken aback. “What?!” he said, shocked. 

Jiang Cheng took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at Lan Xichen. “One time, someone assaulted me. I haven’t seen their face but I am sure of what I saw!” he said. “It was your clan’s forehead ribbon! A drifting cloud pattern was on if.” He pointed Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon. 

“… how?” Lan Xichen asked, his voice low and his face dark. 

However, Jiang Cheng looked away. He didn’t answer. They thought Jiang Cheng was just making excuses. However, Lan Xichen became silent after that, and so they thought what Jiang Cheng said is true. The GusuLan sect was shocked, and even more shocked as Lan Xichen questioned each one of them. Lan Qiren, whom was mad at the beginning, was mad again. He wanted to tell his nephew to cancel his engagement. However, Lan Qiren knew better. Lan Xichen told him that Jiang Cheng had touched his forehead ribbon. Also, Lan Xichen already made announcement himself. Even if he really try to break the engagement, their clan’s reputation would plummet for not keeping their words. And so Lan Xichen is very happy. He double assured his marriage to Jiang Cheng. However, it seems like there is the last hurdle – that person of the Lan clan who assaulted Jiang Cheng somehow.

But, he already had asked each one of them. Their clan also forbid lying. And even if they try lying, the elders – who wants to get to the bottom of this matter to keep their sect’s image, also scrutinized each one of them. In the end, there’s no one who was found to assault Jiang Cheng. However, Jiang Cheng wouldn’t lie. It wasn’t his style to play dirty trick, smearing a name just because he wants to reject the other. And so, the stalemate lasted for a week. Until, finally, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian intervened. 

“Zewu-jun, do you really swear that no one in the people you investigated lied?” Wei Wuxian asked. 

“I swear on my name.” Lan Xichen answered. 

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian called his husband. 

Lan Wangji nodded and stepped forward. “I swear on my name that I never slighted, nor wronged, Jiang Wanyin.” He said, his voice solemn as he stared at Wei Wuxian. 

Wei Wuxian grinned. He then stepped forward himself. “Since I am also a part of a Lan now – “ he said and was about to speak when Jiang Cheng stopped him. 

“You have assaulted me many times – “ Jiang Cheng said and sighed. “However, the person who assaulted me was wearing a forehead ribbon. It happened when we were young, and so you are not counted since you are not a part of the Lan clan yet.” He explained. 

“Well, technically, yes…” Wei Wuxian said, thinking. “However, I pulled Lan Zhan’s ribbon at that time, and so I can somewhat be called a part of the Lan clan – though unknowingly.” He laughed. 

Jiang Cheng nodded. “Yes, yes… what?!” he said and looked at Wei Wuxian. “How did you know that?!” he asked, shocked. 

Wei Wuxian raised his head and looked at him. “That time during the QishanWen Sect’s Discussion Conference?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng’s face is now turning red. “Wait. Stop – “ he said as he stood up and reached out his hand to stop Wei Wuxian from talking. 

However, the other didn’t see this and continued. “That time, I was bewitched by Lan Zhan’s beauty and teased him. Then, when we were inside I ‘accidentally’ pulled his forehead ribbon. Then, the competition ended and I saw you talking to me but you seemed out of it. Then, I saw your face is so red. And –“ he looked at Jiang Cheng whose now red from head to foot. “ – you were touching your lips, muttering something.” He said, then grinned. “What? I was right, wasn’t I?” he said. “At that time, you were kis –“ before he could finish his words, Lan Wangji already pulled him outside – the Zidian barely missing their robes’ end. 

Only Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen was left inside. Jiang Cheng lowered his head to hide his embarrassed face. “I apologize, sect leader Lan, for this…” he said, didn’t continue. “Now that you know the reason, I can’t marry you.” He told him. 

“Why?” Lan Xichen asked. Before Jiang Cheng could speak, he raised his head and looked at Jiang Cheng in the eyes. “Was it because you were disgusted by the behavior? Or – “ he said as he walked towards Jiang Cheng and stopped right in front of him. He stared at Jiang Cheng’s face as red as blood. He raised his hand and touched his face. Jiang Cheng flinched. “Did you fall in love with him?” he asked, his voice low it was almost a whisper. 

Jiang Cheng pursed his lips, don’t know what to say. He closed his eyes. 

Lan Xichen didn’t push him. He walked behind Jiang Cheng, his hand never leaving his (JC) face. “Actually, there’s one more person who wasn’t investigated.” He suddenly said. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes flew open and he sharply turned to Lan Xichen. However, the other hugged him from behind while his hand slowly slid towards Jiang Cheng’s eyes. “Sect leader Jiang.” He whispered in Jiang Cheng’s ear, his warm breath on Jiang Cheng’s fair and slender neck. Jiang Cheng felt a shiver went down his spine, his heart beating loudly. Lan Xichen continued, his lips slightly rubbed Jiang Cheng’s nape. “Won’t you ask me?” he asked as he covered Jiang Cheng’s eyes. He gently turned Jiang Cheng’s face to him and kissed him (JC). Ah… they said the first kiss makes you feel butterflies in your stomach. The second kiss would taste like honey. 

Jiang Cheng gasped as he felt the familiar touch and the same warm and soft lips pressing against him. It’s him. He thought as he felt his tears fell. He responded to the kiss. “Lan Huan…” he called as he sobbed. “It really is you.” He said and smiled as he opened his eyes after Lan Xichen let go of him. 

“Wanyin…” Lan Xichen called as he felt his heart hurt when he saw him cry again. “Why are you crying?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng shook his head as he held Lan Xichen’s hand that was wet with his tears. “Last time, I also cried.” He remembered. 

“Why?” 

Jiang Cheng smiled sweetly as he traced Lan Xichen’s palm that was wet because it covered his eyes. “Because you covered my eyes.” He answered and looked at Lan Xichen. “That time, I thought, why did that person kiss me? If they like me that’s why they kissed me, then why did they cover my eyes?” he said. “I was so disappointed I cried.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I badly wanted to see that person.” He said and looked at Lan Xichen. “So that I can tell them I like their kiss… and that I want them to kiss me again.” He smiled. “Unfortunately, that person left. I didn’t even know them. All I remembered is the forehead ribbon.” He said and raised his hand to touch Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon. The same spot where he touched them before. He then looked at Lan Xichen and smiled lovingly. “Now, my assailant. Can you tell me your name?” he asked. 

Lan Xichen laughed as his tears fell. “My name is Lan Huan, courtesy name Lan Xichen.” He said as he cupped Jiang Cheng’s face. “I gladly follow your command.” He said as he lowered his head and kissed Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng’s laugh was stuck between their lips. 

They said that the first kiss felt like there are butterflies in your stomach. The second kiss would taste sweet like honey. The third kiss… the third kiss will lead to fourth, fifth, and succeeding kisses. 

Seems like it’s true. 

(A/N: finally finished! Now let's go to the extras~)


	2. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> list of extras in this fanfic~

Godfather

“Wangji-xiong is in love with Wei-xiong.” Nie Huaisang said as he wrote on the paper. “I’ll make Mo Xuanyu call back Wei-xiong so that Wei-xiong and Lan Wangji would end up with each other.” He said. “Also, Mo Xuanyu can also get his revenge through Wei-xiong. Hmm...” he said and smiled, pissed, as he drenched Jin Guangyao’s name on the paper with ink. “Once I killed you, Xichen-ge can have his happy ending with Jiang-xiong – you third party mistress bitch making others astray!” he said and laughed. 

“Uhm... sect leader... new documents had just arrived...” his subordinate called. 

Nie Huaisang almost choked and he immediately fixed his expression. “Eh? I don’t know... what’s that? I don’t know what is that – “ he said as he looked away as he fanned himself, his fan covering his face. 

Black lines covered his subordinate’s face. Weren’t you just laughing like the hidden boss just now? He thought and sighed. 

He didn’t dare disagree anymore or else he’ll be killed while lying down. 

Idea

After Lan Wangji entered the hunting area, he immediately started shooting down the targets. However, just as he continued to look for more targets, he found something instead. He felt his whole body stoned and cracked when he saw his elder brother kissing Jiang Cheng while covering Jiang Cheng’s eyes with his (LXC) hand. After his shock, slowly, he felt something inside his mind lit up. The fog in his brain faded away as an image of a brightly smiling youth appeared in his mind. Wei Ying… he thought as he held his chest, feeling his heart that beating faster and faster as he repeated Wei Wuxian’s name in his soul. He took a look at the two again when he saw they moved. He felt his mind became brighter when he saw Jiang Cheng accidentally touched his elder brother’s forehead ribbon. That’s… he saw, feeling his heart became excited. 

Thereafter and Lan Wangji purposely made the ends of his forehead ribbon drift towards Wei Wuxian. However, after the other really did the deed, he got angry because he made his emotions took control. But, when he saw his elder brother approached, he finally calmed down. Right. He thought. I should be decisive of everything I do. He looked at his elder brother. “Brother. Thank you.” He said and bowed to him.

Lan Xichen froze. “… what?” he said, confused. He didn’t know that he changed his younger brother’s resolution. 

He also didn’t know, later, Wei Wuxian’s first kiss will be stolen by his (LXC) younger brother. 

LanlingJin Sect Discussion Conference. 

“Then, I will use a blindfold.” Wei Wuxian said as he blindfolded himself. 

Later –

“Wei Wuxian! If you’re that great, why don’t you continue being blindfolded?!” Jin Zixun, who is asking for a faceslap later, said. 

Lan Wangji’s eyes shone as he watched Wei Wuxian agreed. Now’s my chance! He thought as he secretly followed Wei Wuxian and took Wei Wuxian’s first kiss. 

Thus, a happy ending for the Twin Jades of Lan Clan for taking the first kiss of the Two Heroes of Yunmeng. 

Weakness

“Young master Wei… is in second young master Lan’s heart?” Meng Yao said. “He cherishes him?” he added. 

Lan Xichen nodded. Indeed. This is the truth, and so there is no need to hide this. 

And so, years later, Lan Xichen unknowingly made Wei Wuxian’s life be threatened and his younger brother almost suffer a second heartbreak. 

“Second young master Lan. Are you sure you would take a step?” Jin Guangyao asked as he tightened the chord around Wei Wuxian’s neck. 

As expected, Lan Wangji stopped advancing since Jin Guangyao is holding his (LWJ) lifeline. 

(A/N: not cool, elder bro. Not cool.) 

Envy

“I now understand about second young master Lan’s intention of finding young master Wei.” Meng Yao said. “However, young master Jiang…” he said and paused.

Lan Xichen felt his heart jolt. He had a bad feeling about this. “What is it?” he asked. “Wasn’t it because young master Wei is Wanyin’s brother?” he asked, unaware of his slip because he was caught off guard and even he is unguarded towards Meng Yao. 

Meng Yao put his fingers on his chin, thinking. “Young master Wei is young master Jiang’s adoptive brother.” He corrected. “He is the son of sect leader Jiang’s (JFM) servant.” He said.

“… wasn’t it because Wanyin is close with young master Wei…?” Lan Xichen asked, his voice growing weaker. He started to waver just because of few words. 

“… maybe.” Meng Yao just said. Then, he left to return to the QishanWen sect as a spy. Hmph. How can a son of servant and a rogue cultivator be more glorious than I, a son of a sect leader? Just because my mother is a prostitute? He thought, his heart started brewing a plan. If I am being dragged down, I will drag you down with me! 

Thus, Jin Guangyao included Wei Wuxian in his plans. 

Dislike

“Zewu-jun!” Jiang Cheng called, his clear voice now upbeat again like in the past. “Wei Wuxian is back!” he told him, excitement on his face and voice is visible. Lan Wangji, following behind the two, nodded. He’s obviously more than happy. 

Yes. Wei Wuxian is back. However, can he (LXC) have his hope back? He thought as he forced a smile to Wei Wuxian. “Young master Wei. Welcome back.” He told him. He now realized too late. If he only knew… should he have wished Wei Wuxian to not come back? But how about Wangji? This confusion… he looked at the smiling Jiang Cheng. Wanyin… 

He realized, all this while, that Jiang Cheng may be in love with Wei Wuxian. 

He then started disliking Wei Wuxian, and maintained his neutral stance towards the guy only because of Lan Wangji. 

The last person 

Lan Wangji stared at his wife who is still laughing despite he was almost whipped by Jiang Cheng. He listened to his wife’s hearty laugh that are music in his ears. “Ah.” He suddenly said when he remembered something. 

“Hm? What is it?” Wei Wuxian asked. 

“The last person.” Lan Wangji answered. He’s referring to the last person of the Lan clan that is wearing a forehead ribbon. 

“The last person?”

“En. The last person is the one who assaulted Jiang Wanyin.” Lan Wangji said. 

Wei Wuxian’s forehead knotted. “But, you’re the last person?” he said and frowned. 

Lan Wangji naturally shook his head. “No.” he answered. 

“Then, who?” 

“Inside.” Lan Wangji answered, referring to Jiang Cheng’s room. 

“Inside…” Wei Wuxian said, then his eyes went wide. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s clothes. “You mean the assailant is inside?!” he said. “Jiang Cheng’s in trouble - !” he said and was about to go back inside when Lan Wangji stopped him. 

“My brother.” 

“Your brother?” 

“En.” 

“Zewu-jun?”

“Mn.” 

“What about him?” 

“… the last person.” 

“The assailant?”

“En.” 

“Who?” 

“…” 

“Lan Zhan?”

“… mn.” 

“Who is the assailant? The last person?”

“My brother.”

“What about your brother?” 

“…” 

“… Lan Zhan.” 

“Mn.” 

“Zewu-jun… is the assailant?”

“En.”

“Your brother is the last person.” 

“Mn.”

“…”

(A/N: if you’re thinking of the Lan clan elders and Lan Qiren as the last people, please do remember that the QishanWen Sect Discussion Conference archery competition is only qualified for young people. 😂 and this is where this ends! Thank you for reading and happy new year!) 

P.S.: I am easily inspired of fanarts thus I make fic out of it – like this one. I hope you liked this! 

\- End –


End file.
